Scarback Symbol
“''Twelve went to fight the devil in Arkyn, one came back''” - Scarback Scripture Background This symbol is from a story in the Scarback Scriptures regarding twelve monks that went away to fight the devil.Shaft Use of the Symbol * A man that Khlyen directed Dutch to find and kill had this symbol tattooed on his left hand.The Harvest * D'avin saw this symbol inlaid into the floor of a room in the Red 17 facility on Arkyn. This room also held a Green Plasma RAC supercomputer similar to one used by Khlyen on the RAC Cruiser.Dutch and the Real Girl * D'avin and Alvis discovered the symbol carved into the floor of an abandoned mine that was a century old, located in the northern region of the Badlands on Westerley.Shaft Deciphering the Meaning of the Symbol D'avin knew of the symbol's connection to the Red 17 program and asked Alvis about it when they saw it on the floor of the mine. Alvis described the symbol as being part of the story of the twelve monks that went to fight the devil. Later, while searching the mine on his own, Alvis found the mummified remains of a Scarback Monk in the mine, and a scrap of the monk's skin that held an additional line to the scripture that Alvis did not know - "One came back." Alvis told Dutch this and that he planned to visit a monastery on Leith that held some of the original Scarback scriptures in order to investigate it further.Shaft The Truth of the Scripture As Alvis researched the story of the twelve monks, he discussed this and other scriptures with Olan, a young man who had inadvertently received the last transmission of the Red 17 program and had it encoded into his brain through a neurofeeding process.Schooled Olan was not able to understand the meaning of the information that was contained in the transmission, but did scribe a series of scripts on to the wall of his room when inadvertently triggered by something Dutch said to him.Full Metal Monk The writing was a map of Arkyn showing the rivers that traced across the moon 200 years ago, at the same time that the 12 monks went their to battle the Pra-tal, the Old Word meaning of which is "the devil". Dutch, D'avin, and Alvis went to Arkyn to search for answers using the information gleaned from Olan's writings and found a research lab deep beneath the ground that pre-dated the Red 17 facility. There they found 10 bodies that had been experimented on with green plasma, in what seemed like the first tests to perfect the level 6 process. They also found an ancient monk, still alive. The ten bodies, the mummified monk found in the abandoned mine in the Badlands, and this ancient monk they found alive were the 12 monks that went to fight the Pra-tal. The Monk recognized Dutch as the Pra-tal, mistaking her for Aneela, and attacked. Although the three questioned the monk, they we able to gain little information from him. Being in great pain, the monk asked Dutch to finish the fight started 200 years earlier and kill him, which she did using a Dreadnought. Later, Khlyen confirmed to Dutch that the twelve were a raiding party. They came to Arkyn and were able to steal a tree growing in a pool of original Arkyn plasma. Eventually, Aneela tracked down where the monks kept the tree and recovered it, hiding it for herself.How to Kill Friends and Influence People Trivia The series art department designed the Old Word language written by Olan on the walls of the monastery. References Category:Miscellaneous Category:History Category:Events Category:Arkyn